


Korekiyo's ACTUAL execution

by Kokichi_can_let_it_all_out_on_me



Category: Dangan, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, Burning Man, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Cock Vore, Despair, Dildos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Fire, Ghost Sex, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Killing, Large Cock, Masturbation, Memes, Oral Sex, Pain, Salt And Burn, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokichi_can_let_it_all_out_on_me/pseuds/Kokichi_can_let_it_all_out_on_me
Summary: Basically Korekiyo's execution but with nsfw stuff and memes.





	Korekiyo's ACTUAL execution

After Monokuma pressed the red button which led to Korekiyo Shinguuji, the ultimate anthropologist's punishment, Kiyo found himself in a typical japanese room. Next to him being tied up with a thick, red noose were two unrecognizable men wearing traditional Japanese clothing. On his right was Monophanie and on his left Monotaro. Monophanie and Monotaro started spinning the tied up Korekiyo, making him feel dizzy. With their job being done, the tired, worked out Monokubs went aside, allowing one of the men holding a katana to slice the noose hanging from the ceiling. With that, the ground under Kiyo went apart, revealing an opening which he fell through, landing into a pot.

  
  
'Kekeke, so this really is the end. I'll be soon right aside you, my beloved sister.' he thought to himself. After him landing in the giant cooking pot, Monokuma lit the chopped trees under it. You could clearly see the fear on Korekiyo's face. Monokuma slowly opened his mouth, directioning on the black box with a blue circle on the top that looked like a giant ass dildo, fitting in an 100 times fisted asshole and said 'This is so sad, Alexa, play this girl is on fire' and so the dildo did. Monokuma then held up a sign with the following writing: traditional Korekiyo soup with * **SPOILER***   ~~C U M~~  and special red noose to make you choke on that fat cock of his. 420 yen only.

 

Folklore cunt was under serious fucking damage, but we all know that pain was one of his thousand kinks so he enjoyed the hell out of it. Not to mention, he tried staying calm, not pointing out that there was a huge boner hiding between his legs as he was tied up. The pain really made up for his horniness. Eventually, he got so fucking turned on his dick went nuts from the warmth of the boiling pot, and, surprisingly, he as one of the very few people who can do this, actually fucking came in his pants without even minimally touching his dick. Shits wild.

 

After the soup was done, so was Kiyo. He passed out after busting the fattest nut he ever bust. Eventually, the fattest on earth. Would be enough to cover Gonta's torso. So much nut did he keep up his sweaty balls of steel. Who woulda thought that? After his sister being gone, he had no one else to fuck. Maybe the corpses of the friends he gave his sister, but he wouldn't do that, now that she's watching him. But even so, we still wonder these days, how could he not masturbate for so damn long?! Or, if we dug even deeper, we might have discovered that his sister switched places with him, giving him handjobs as a ghost through his body. Maybe she even tried sucking his dick....? But that would be pretty gay. Altgough he could easily reach down there sucking his own dick with that long ass body of his. Probably an inch or two smaller than Togami's legs tho. They're humongous, yo. But still, this some weird ass occult bullshit only Angie would understand. But unfortunately, Atua doesn't like incest so he says n o. Probably one of the other reasons cucklord decided to murder Angie's ass off.

  
When his soul finally left his body, a beautiful bitch of a ghost came out of it. The thought of finally being reunited with his sister filled him with so much hope. He could've sworn it was the best day of his life. Life, huh?

  
When they were done hugging the shit outta each other, they finally decided to get down to business. Monokuma knew this was an exciting moment so he prepared a lot of despair beforehand. Folklore cunt then fucked his sister. His damn sister. Even after he's a ghost his horny teenage hormones could not resist the sight of his beautiful sister. He made her cum so hard, she let out every damn liquid she could - piss included. That's right. It's piss, bitches. She came and pissed on his dick, making it melt. The intense pain of his dick melting even as a ghost made him so fucking horny he shoved a dildo he hid under his cap up his ass. The pain coming from both his melting dick and virgin asshole was so much, he needed only a bit more of his sister's piss to finally cum.

 

But as his sister finished pissing on him, not being able to make him cum she decided to suck his melting dick. She sucked on it good, like the fucking slut that she is. 'Slllrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp.' Finally, like every normal boring sex scene would end, he came in her mouth and then she swallowed it. But that was not the end. The story is not over yet. She decided to devour his fucking dick. She started ripping his melting cock apart with her sharp ghost teeth she had trained all these years he spent bringing his sister friends to play with, just for this very moment. She was mad that her lover could not fullfil her task of bringing her 100 friends, so she decided to eat his dick as a revenge. But before she could reach the top, Monokuma suddenly appeared, taking her fun away. He has a lot of salt with him, handing some to Kiyo's sister. They then began throwing the salt on poor Korekiyo who had already been tortured enough. His last moments even as a ghost were awfully horrible. Getting betrayed by your own sister who you've spent and lived your life for. His sister was the actual devil. not only had she used him, she also poured the salt on his dick like salt bae. More specifically, she salt bae'd that cock. That, was her revenge. And so, his execution ended.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I came up with the idea of writing this while I was out on the sea, but I hope that you enjoyed this piece of garbage that I have created.


End file.
